


A Birthday in Need

by RahDamon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Multi, band au, this didn't turn like I wanted but I still like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 00:49:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16545623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RahDamon/pseuds/RahDamon
Summary: Earlier this week Keith’s sister had assured him that he would bow down to her and praise the very Earth she walked on. Of course, when Romelle had told him that, he had been disinclined to believe her. In fact, if he remembered correctly, he had fixated her with a stare and coughed out the driest ha-ha he could.A few days later, Keith was eating his words - or well, he would the next time he saw his sister. Somehow she had managed to get him into a celebrity raffle. And won. And given him a one-week, all-exclusive trip with his favourite band, Quatros.Now here he was, fiddling with his fingers and staring down at his suitcase and waiting to be picked up for that one week. Keith would travel with the band and sleep in the same suite and- Well, Keith wasn’t sure. Which fed his anxiety. Maybe he wouldn’t worship the ground Romelle walked on, after all, because he’d be hyperventilating the whole week.





	A Birthday in Need

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nooowestayandgetcaught](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=nooowestayandgetcaught).



Earlier this week Keith’s sister had assured him that he would bow down to her and praise the very Earth she walked on. Of course, when Romelle had told him that, he had been disinclined to believe her. In fact, if he remembered correctly, he had fixated her with a stare and coughed out the driest ha-ha he could.

 

A few days later, Keith was eating his words - or well, he would the next time he saw his sister. Somehow she had managed to get him into a celebrity raffle. And won. And given him a one-week, all-exclusive trip with his favourite band, Quatros.

 

Now here he was, fiddling with his fingers and staring down at his suitcase and waiting to be picked up for that one week. Keith would travel with the band and sleep in the same suite and- Well, Keith wasn’t sure. Which fed his anxiety. Maybe he wouldn’t worship the ground Romelle walked on, after all, because he’d be hyperventilating the whole week.

 

“Hey there, Champ, so you’re our lucky number one, heh?”

 

Keith’s head snapped up. Standing in front of him was the manager of Quatros. Keith was a big enough fan to recognize him, even with a Hawaii-shirt and sun glasses. Very garish, pink heart sun glasses.

 

“Coran’s my name, your luck’s my game.”

 

“...What?” Okay, maybe Keith wasn’t that big of a fan cause he had never heard the manager talk in rhymes.

 

Coran laughed, rubbing the back of his neck before he grabbed Keith’s suitcase and motioned him to follow.

 

Yelping, Keith did just that, having to take three steps for each of Coran’s strides. Meanwhile, Coran’s mouth was going off like a motor boat.

 

“... and you’ll room with Lance and Shiro. The schedule’s packed, you’ll be able to watch them brainstorm songs, practice songs over and over again, and maybe even record some! We’ll see. It’s a bit iffy, with Adam having up and left.”

 

“...What?”

 

Coran winced, spindly fingers tapping against the handle of the luggage. “Yeah. It’s ... something of a sensitive matter, my boy, even though it already has been a few minutes. It still drags down those three. But,” he added, smiling while he looked at Keith,”you might get them out of their funk.”

 

“I doubt that.”

 

 

Six days later Keith knew they were in excellent health, it would be hard not to with Lance curling his arm around Keith’s waist while they were ordering drinks in some kind of bar.

 

When Lance had met Keith, the guitarist had immediately taken a fancy to and liked him - or so Lance proclaimed every damn chance he got. But Keith had always been more partial to Shiro than any of the other three, sorry, two. Not that he didn’t like Allura or Lance but-!

 

Nothing beat hearing Shiro sing, that voice vibrating through your body and turning your bones and muscles into putty. And Keith had been looking up to and admiring Shiro since before he even was part of Quatros.

 

Anyway, over the days Keith had relaxed, had found numerous ways to interact with his favourite celebrities and even helped with brainstorming a song. The extent of his ‘helping’ had only been him saying that the bridge of the song should have a softer volume and melody than the rest of the song.

 

This evening Allura had suggested them going to a bar. They could celebrate the end of Keith’s stay. And slyly and conversationally she had continued that maybe they could also celebrate Keith’s birthday. Wouldn’t that be fine?

 

Keith had been tempted to take out his lighter and set her favorite panties on fire but... well, he’d have to first admit that he knew what her favourite panties were and second that he was a closet pyromaniac. Not a chance in hell.

 

In the end, he gave in and not only was he dragged to a bar but Lance was glued to his side despite being in a relationship with Shiro. (That had shocked Keith because he had thought that Shiro and Adam had been together and Lance had been aiming for Allura. Both assumptions were as false as they could be.)

 

“It’s been ages since I’ve been in a bar,” Lance breathed into Keith’s ears and it took everything not to shiver. Not that Lance noticed. He was more busy with looking at the shelves. “What can you even buy?”

 

“Alcohol, generally. Sometimes food. If you’re really lucky, they have a children’s menu.”

 

Rolling his eyes. Lance knocked their hips together making sure to dig his bony, little body into Keith.

 

“You’re mean, but I knew that.”

 

“I’ve only lived with you for five days,” Keith deadpanned.

 

This time Shiro chuckled behind him before laying a hand on both Keith’s and Lance’s back.

 

Keith twitched, his breath almost coming pants. Both of them were touching him, skin on skin, and - Keith was not opposed, not opposed at all.

 

Before he knew it, Lance pressed a drink into Keith’s hand, most likely full of alcohol since Keith had turned 21. And before either Lance or Shiro could even take their drinks and sweets, Keith had drunk the cup in one shot and demanded another.

 

(He certainly wasn’t frustrated that Lance flirted like hell while Shiro often ran hot, than cold, and back again.)

 

And Keith honestly, earnestly drank shot after shot, because he dragged Shiro and Lance behind him to the dance floor. Keith had even found the courage to do so. Both, to confront, to keep himself as clear as possible and to hide.

 

He shouldn’t have bothered.

 

 

In the middle of their third song of dancing Keith realized that Lance was nibbling on his shoulders, slaving over licking every inch, even his victory scratch from a knife fight he had ended years ago. Shiro was pressed against Keith’s front, more or less backing Keith and Lance into each other.

 

Keith had the suspicious feeling that he was being herded like a bag of cats. And it was a true trap! He was beetween a co- a rock and a hard place - or rather he was pressed tightly against his two lovers.

 

Shiro even swept down for a kiss before Lance murmured something into Keith’s skin.

 

“... I love the both of you, in case you go to jail. Also, have fun and live a little.”

 

Instead of using words Lance dug his teeth deeper into Keith before letting.

 

Keith was feeling jittery. Whatever happens, would happen and all the people he knew were little pests.

 

And katsudon is your favourite dish, Keith thought, his eyes fluttering shut as Lance gradually evolved from endearing to annoying.


End file.
